The present invention relates to slide latches for doors, panels and the like. The latches incorporate a locking feature and are resistant to corrosion, making them useful in automotive, recreational vehicle, marine and other applications. The latch can be repeatedly latched and unlatched by a user who desires to fasten a first panel to which the latch is attached to a second panel or structure.
Various types of slide latches are known. These latches are inserted in a cut-out opening of a first panel and are slidable in the plane of the first panel to engage a second panel or frame member. Conventional slide latches are typically relatively complex to assemble and susceptible to corrosion.
A need exists for a latch which can provide an improvement over the prior art in that it will be less costly to produce and less time-consuming to assemble, as well as providing slam-action latching ability when the panel is unfastened from a frame or second panel position.
A further need exists for a latch which can be slammed shut to close from an open state when the panel is not fastened to a second panel or a frame.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing, and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.